ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: The Infinity Saga
'The Infinity Saga '''will be a 3 Part animated adaptation off of The Actual Arc Itself. It will Have ''The Infinity Gauntlet, The Infinity War, and The Infinity Crusade animated. It will Be Released by Lionsgate Home video, and Marvel Animation in 2013 to concide with the 20th anniversary of ''The Infinity Crusade ''storyline. The Film will also feature every well known Superhero of the Marvel Universe. Various voice actors will reprise their respective roles. The Infinity Gauntlet Thanos mounts the six Infinity Gems, (collected in the The Thanos Quest limited series), on his left glove to form the titular Infinity Gauntlet. Each Gem grants its bearer complete mastery over one aspect of the universe: Time, Space, Mind, Soul, Reality, and Power. Now all-powerful and desperate to win the affections of Death, Thanos decides to offer the entity a gift of love by completing a task she had given him, erasing half the sentient life in the universe (including most of the X-Men, Daredevil, and the Fantastic Four), quite literally with a snap of his fingers. The surviving heroes on Earth band together — guided by the newly-resurrected Adam Warlock — to battle Thanos. In a bid to impress Death, Thanos allows the heroes a slight chance of winning, but easily defeats and kills almost all of them. Thanos then goes on to defeat and imprison many of the universe's cosmic entities — including Galactus; the Stranger; the Titan Kronos; Epoch; the entities Love and Hate; two Celestials; Master Order and Lord Chaos; and Eternity. After defeating Eternity, Thanos leaves his body and becomes the living embodiment of the universe. This leaves his abandoned body vulnerable to Nebula, his alleged granddaughter. Nebula takes the Gauntlet off Thanos's hand and dons it herself; she then undoes all of Thanos' actions, restoring her from disfigurement, bringing the dead back to life, and reversing the damage done to the cosmos. Another battle with the heroes and cosmic deities ends with Adam Warlock taking possession of the Gauntlet. Thanos then appears to commit suicide, but actually retreats to a farm to contemplate his loss. The Infinity War When hero Adam Warlock takes possession of the artifact known as the Infinity Gauntlet, he expels the good and evil aspects of his being to become a totally logical being, who can therefore use the Gauntlet wisely. This act recreates his "evil" persona and old foe the Magus, who desires universal conquest and revenge against Warlock and the Titan Thanos. (Meanwhile, the effectively emotionless Adam is brought before a "jury" of the cosmic powers and voluntarily surrenders his godhood once he is found to be "guilty" of being unworthy.)The Magus collects five cosmic containment units (another name for the Cosmic Cubes), and with the power gained incapacitates the cosmic entity Eternity; creates an interdimensional realm and an army of doppelgängers - evil "mirror" images of Earth's superheroes. After investigating the energies of the containment units, Thanos discovers the Magus and retreats to warn Warlock. Galactus and several of Earth's heroes also investigate and then attempt to revive Eternity, as the entity will be required to petition the Living Tribunal, who has decreed that the Infinity Gems can no longer be used in unison in the Earth-616 universe. The rationale is that if the Gauntlet can be reactivated, then the Magus can be removed from existence. The Magus sends the doppelgängers to Earth to distract the heroes, and the evil version of Mister Fantastic detonates a gamma bomb when the heroes assemble at Four Freedoms Plaza, however, the Invisible Woman contains the blast while Thunder God Thor directs the radiation into space, and a surprise attack by the Magus and the doppelgänger of Thanos has the heroes believing the two characters are now allied. The story climaxes at the Magus' base: a group of heroes free those who were replaced by doppelgängers; cosmic adventurer Quasar arrives with the Ultimate Nullifier (with Thanos goading Quasar to use it against the Magus knowing that Quasar would also be destroyed) and villains Kang the Conqueror and Doctor Doom appear, hoping to harness the source of the powerful energies detected. Warlock and the still inactive Gauntlet are captured by the Magus, and both attacked by Doom and Kang. Warlock is defeated and the Magus is severely weakened in the battle and attempts to use the containment units but discovers they have been stolen. Doom betrays and stops Kang, and then demands the Gauntlet from the Magus. Eternity, however, has just been revived and has requested the Gauntlet be reactivated, which the Living Tribunal agrees to. An apparently omnipotent Magus easily defeats Doom and dissolves the character Quasar, who arrives with the Ultimate Nullifier. Thanos defeats his doppelgänger and distracts the Magus, allowing Warlock to grapple with the villain for the Gauntlet. Warlock releases from the Gauntlet a being that is a composite of the entity Eternity and his twin, Infinity. The being incapacitates the Magus, allowing Warlock to absorb the character into the Soul Gem. The experience places Warlock in a coma. Thanos reveals to the assembled heroes that the Magus was tricked and never gained omnipotence as the Reality Gem on the Gauntlet -which Thanos is at long last revealed to be the secret guardian of -was a convincing fake. The heroes return to Earth and the final page of the last issue reveals that the containment units have been stolen by Warlock's "good" persona, the Goddess. In addition to these developments, Eternity -who is apparently 'deputized' by the Living Tribunal to make such a decree -thereafter declares that the Gems on the Gauntlet will never be able to be used again as a single unit, no matter what future crisis befalls the universe. The Infinity Crusade When hero Adam Warlock takes possession of the artifact the Infinity Gauntlet, he expels the good and evil aspects of his being to become a totally logical being, who can therefore use the Gauntlet wisely. This act not only recreated his "evil" persona and old foe the Magus, but also freed the "good" persona, the Goddess. During the events of the Infinity War, the Goddess steals the five cosmic containment units (similar to the Cosmic Cube) collected by the Magus. The character eventually collects a total of 30, and uses these to form a "Cosmic Egg" capable of fulfilling wishes. Using the Egg to create a planet called Paradise Omega, the Goddess brainwashes and recruits many of Earth's superheroes to act as her army. The heroes chosen are susceptible as they are religious or have had a near-death experience. The characters, led by heroine Moondragon are told to defend the Goddess while she meditates on how to rid the universe of all evil. Heroes Mister Fantastic; the android Vision and Iron Man investigate the disappearance of their allies and find Planet Omega. They retreat when attacked by the controlled heroes, and contact Professor X (leader of the X-Men), who attempts to speak with Moondragon via telepathy. This results in a telepathic attack that leaves Professor X in a coma. The Titan Thanos is seen as a threat by the Goddess and is also attacked, but is saved by the character Adam Warlock. The demon Mephisto offers his knowledge of the Goddess to Thanos and Warlock in exchange for one of the cosmic containment units, to which they agree. Armed with Mephisto's information, Adam Warlock and Thanos planned to defeat the Goddess. Thanos gathers the heroes of Earth and the Silver Surfer, who while initially serving the Goddess has shaken her control. The Surfer destroys Planet Omega's defenses, enabling the heroes to land and battle their comrades in what becomes a battle to the death. Thanos, boosting his own telepathic powers with those the comatose Professor X, attacks the Goddess at the moment the character activates her plan. Rationalizing that evil will continue to exist while sentient life exists, the Goddess uses the Egg to rewrite existence. This, however, proves to be an illusion created by Warlock moments before the Goddess acted to trick the character, thus exposing her true goal to her army and depriving her of their loyalty- and, hence, the will needed to override the containment unit's safeguards against universal destruction. Caught off guard, the Goddess is attacked simultaneously by Thanos, Warlock and Professor X, the three striking her on the spiritual plane as the units cannot affect the soul, and is absorbed into the Soul Gem. The heroes return to Earth, with their battle undone by the Cosmic Egg before Thanos ordered it to destroy itself and ensure that its power could never be used by another. Thanos takes a cosmic containment unit for Mephisto and then destroys the Egg and Planet Omega. Mephisto receives his payment, but the unit is non-functional as he failed to specify that the artifact must work. Voice Cast *Gary Anthony Williams - Thanos *John DiMaggio - Adam Warlock, Juggernaut, Hercules, Stranger, Rocket Raccoon, Dum Dum Dugan, Namor, Hogun, Annihilus, Sydren, Wolverine, Magnus, Man-Thing, Strong Guy *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Spider-Man *Brian Bloom - Captain America, Daredevil *Steven Blum - Quasar, Wonder Man, U.S. Agent, Northstar, Beta Ray Bill, Karnak, Darkhawk, Drax the Destroyer, Magus, Air-Walker, Epoch, Red Shift *John Kassir - Deadpool, Puck, Pip the Troll *Diedrich Bader - Clay Quartermain, Terrax *Nolan North - Ghost Rider, Nightcralwer, Machine Man, Nighthawk, Sentry, Balder, Ant-Man (Scott Lang) *James Horan - Dr. Strange, Ultron *Cam Clarke - Mr. Fantastic, Doc Samson, Firelord, Fandral, Thunderstrike, Jasper Sitwell, Bug *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor, Surtur *Clancy Brown - Sasquatch, Odin, Morg, Red Skull *Lou Ferrigno - The Hulk *Robin Atkin Downes - Cyclops, Moon Knight *Dave Wittenberg - Archangel *Robert Tinkler - Nova *Steve Downes - Star Lord *Quinton Flynn - Human Torch, Banshee, Jack of Hearts *Danica McKellar - Invisible Woman, Jubilee *James Arnold Taylor - Iceman, Longshot, Kronos, Starfox *Grey DeLisle - Psylocke, Wasp, Nebula, Aurora, Phyla-Veil/Mayrtr, Abigail Brand, Sif, Agatha Harkness, Stardust, Nova (Frankie Raye), Scarlet Witch, Jocasta, Goddess *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Jean Grey, Moondragon *J. B. Blanc - Gambit, Black Knight *Mark Hildreth - Quicksilver, Michael Korvac *Roger Rose - Captian Marvel, Vision *April Stewart - Ms Marvel, Namorita *Maria Canals-Barrea - She Hulk *John Cygan - Iron Man, Ka-Zar *Kevin Michael Richardson - Beast, The Thing, Deathlok, Groot, Volstagg, Awesome Andy *Tim Russ - Prowler *Hakeem Kae-Kazim - Black Panther *Kieren Van Der Beek - Rogue *Andrea Baker - Firestar *Thomas F. Wilson - Hawkeye *Dawnn Lewis - Storm, Gamora, Death *Elizabeth Daily - Mockingbird, Dazzler, Queen Veranke *Keith Szarabajka - Mephisto, Ronan The Accuser *Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra, Silver Sable *Paul Essiembre - Silver Surfer *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Valkyrie *James Sie - Sunfire, Jimmy Woo *Yuji Okumoto - Shang-Chi *Greg Eagles - Luke Cage, Gorgon *Khary Payton - Blade, Bishop, Goliath, Night Thrasher *Lance Reddick - Falcon *Loren Lester - Iron Fist *Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman, Tigra *Susan Spano - Songbird *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra *Gina Torres - Hellcat *Terri Hawkes - Polaris, Arachne, Snowbird *Josh Keaton - Havok *Kim Mai Guest - Shadowcat, Crystal, Mantis *Dorian Harewood - War Machine *Daran Norris - Punisher, Nomad, Nick Fury *Erin Torpey - Quake *Wally Wingert - Yellowjacket, Multiple Man *Lou Diamond Philips - Forge *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat, Vindicator, Cybermancer *Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier, The Stranger *Benjamin Diskin - Speedball *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow, Red She-Hulk *Mark Hamill - The Living Tribunal, Triton, The Supreme Intelligence, Shaman, Nightmare *Michael Horse - Thunderbird *Jim Ward - Guardian, Colossus *Keith Ferguson - Cable *Masasa Moyo - Misty Knight, Photon, Shanna the She Devill *Romi Dames - Colleen Wing *Jon Curry - Winter Soldier *Neil Patrick Harris - Peter Corbeau *Ahemd Best - Cloak *Tara Strong - X-23, Dagger, Wolfsbane *Iona Morris - Medusa *N/A - Black Bolt *Alan Oppenheimer - Uatu the Watcher *Jonathan Adams - Kang, Galactus *Neal McDonough - Bruce Banner *Marget Easley - Maria Hill *George Eads - Major Victory *Dwight Schultz - Sleepwalker, Zeus *David Sobolov - Blackheart *Clive Revill - Dr. Doom Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting & Voice Director *Jim Starlin - Writer *Kevin Mantheni - Composer Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel studios Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Superheroes Category:Animation Category:Science fiction Category:Action Category:Adventure